Blue (Adventures)
Blue Oak (オーキド・グリーン Green Ōkido) is a deuteragonist of the Red, Green & Blue, Gold, Silver & Crystal and Emerald arcs of Pokémon Adventures. He was also a protagonist in the FireRed & LeafGreen arc. He is 16 years of age as of the Emerald arc and his birthday is November 22 (Sagittarius). He normally serves as a rival and friend to Red. It is revealed that Blue trained under Chuck, the gym leader of Cianwood. Therefore, he knows a lot of martial arts. Appearance Blue's appearance has not changed much throughout the series. In the Red, Green & Blue arc, his outfit consists of a long-sleeved violet shirt, black jeans, knee-high, brown boots and a silver pendant worn around his neck (similar to the rival character in Pokémon Red Version and Pokémon Green Version.) In the Yellow arc, his outfit remains the same though he wears a dingy, patched-up cape with a piece of armor over the right shoulder. In the Gold, Silver & Crystal arc, his outfit, once again, does not change except for the fact that he wears a brown jacket that mimics the PC's rival's outfit as Champion of the Indigo Plateau and Leader of Viridian City. In the FireRed & LeafGreen and Emerald arcs, aside from his pendant, his outfit is redesigned to fit the rival character in Pokémon FireRed Version and Pokémon LeafGreen Version. He wears a black, short-sleeved shirt, a gray fanny pack, violet pants, and black shoes. Though initially his eye color was brown, it changed to bright green to match his Japanese name. He is considered quite attractive, more than Red since in one volume when his pokemon are swapped with Red's, Red sends out his pokemon who don't listen to Red, girls see this and crowd around him thinking he is Blue. However, they comment that 'Blue' (Red) is not as handsome as people say, much to Red's dismay. Also, in many recent and older polls he is the most popular character. Plot ''Red, Blue & Green'' arc Chapter 001: VS Mew Blue makes his debut as he battles the "Phantom Pokémon". He called out Charmander to battle it. As the battle dragged on, he eventually recalled Charmander. A boy in red then reveals himself then asks him why he didn't continue the battle. Since Blue did not answer, he then called out a Poliwhirl to battle, but lost instantly. The Pokémon then fled. As the boy nursed his Poliwhirl's wounds, Blue explains that he noticed the difference in power between Charmander and the Pokémon and stopped. He then leaves the boy to his own accord. Between Chapter 002 and Chapter 003 Blue's grandfather, Professor Oak, contacted him and told him that he gave another trainer a Pokédex. Blue wondered who it was. Chapter 003: Vs Kangaskhan Blue, having already arrived at the Viridian Forest, begins training with Charmander. They had just defeated a Venomoth. He checks it in his Pokédex and realizes that he already caught one. Later, he spots a Poliwhirl and commands Charmander to attack. Suddenly, a boy (the same one from Pallet), comes out of the bushes and calls out to the injured Poliwhirl. Blue then says that he thought it was wild. The boy angrily lunged at him only for Blue to effortlessly parry him. Blue then explained that it would only a matter of time until two trainers capturing Pokémon would come across each other. Suddenly, giant footsteps could be heard. Blue then says that he had been waiting for this. Then, a Kangaskhan appeared. Blue commanded Charmander to attack. He then explained that he would catch it and record its data in his Pokédex. The boy immediately noticed that it was a Pokédex. He then reveals to Blue that he also owns a Pokédex all he could do was laugh. Blue then explained that his grandfather said that he gave a Pokédex to another trainer and questioned why he's the new owner. When Kangaskhan was weak enough, Blue tried to catch but to no avail. As Charmander continued to attack, the boy demanded that he stop attacking. Blue just brushed him off. The boy then commanded his Poliwhirl to dowse Charmander. Blue demanded to know why he did that. The boy then ran up to the Kangaskhan and asked if her child was okay. Blue was surprised by what he just overheard. The baby then poked her head out of the mother's pouch. It looked very sickly. The boy gave it a potion and when the baby was healed, the mother left. Blue then complained that he could have captured it and the boy responded by saying that it would not fair to battle someone at a disadvantage. As Blue began to walk away, the boy introduced himself as Red and asked for his name. He answered only to shut him up. Red then shouts that he won't lose to him and then he left. Indigo Plateau Blue is one of the finalists. They seem to be neck in neck with Blue appearing with the upper hand. However due to the order of the Pokemon Red sent out as a last resort beforehand knowing that Blue's pokemon are much stronger than his, Red wins. Blue's Charizard collapses due to exhaustion, a split second before Red and his team collapses as well with Blue being the only one standing. Gold, Silver, and Crystal Chapter After Red declines the position to be the Viridian City Gym Leader, Blue takes up the position. FireRed and LeafGreen Chapter He is first shown to meet with Red in Pallet Town before he sets off to Vermilion City to board the ferry Professor Oak sent him and Red to take to the Sevii Islands. He and Red meet Green on the ship just before she loses consciousness. Initally, Blue starts to fight against Deoxys for his friend's, Green's, sake, but it later became personal when Professor Oak himself is revealed to be abducted. He, Red, and Green fight against Sird and is soon reunited with Silver and Yellow . In the end, playing his last trump card, Sird turns all five pokedex holders, Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, and Silver to stone. Emerald Chapter Blue and the others are freed from their stone statues thanks to Crystal, Emerald, Gold, Sapphire and Ruby. Later, he joined the fight against Guile Hideout and won with each and every Pokédex Holder helping with the ultimate moves. Later, they are surprised when Red said why they will hold a match and each Pokédex Holder will join, it is known that Emerald won it. Blue's losses and victories are unknown and it is unknown if he even participated or helped his grandfather which he does very often and cares a lot for. Pokémon On Hand Storage Traded Returned Given Away Gallery Blue(manga).png Blue_with_his_charamander.png|Blue with his first Pokémon, Charmander pokedex holders freed.PNG|Red, Blue, Green, Silver and Yellow being freed from their stone state. (colored) Blue team.PNG|Blue's Pokémon team (Gold, Silver and Crystal Chapter) Category:Pokedex Holders Category:Pokémon trainers Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters